Pokemon XD: A Snagger's Legacy
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Michael Grayson was abandoned on the doorstep of the HQ Lab as an infant. Mercy Lawless came out of nowhere and decided to stick around. When Cipher decides to make a comeback, the two start unraveling a past of conspiracies, lies, and kidnapping. Can they unravel the mysteries of the past and find out who Michael's parents are? And will they figure out who the dude in the afro is?
1. Prologue: For the Baby

Insane: Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own ANYthing other than Mercy Lawless and any other OC's.

* * *

Prologue:

She was running. Her pink boots pounding the lush grass beneath her feet. He was beside her, his blue cloak flying behind him. THEY were catching up.  
"Rui! Take the baby and go! I'll hold them off!"

"But, Wes!"

"Rui! Do it! It's Micheal's only chance!"

Mentioning the infant in her arms would always have her doing what needed to be done. She sped up, desperate to reach the thing that could at least save her son... Even if not her.

Behind her, she could hear him trying to fight them off... She knew they were outnumbered and without they're Pokémon, though. It was a losing battle, she realized as she burst through the mouth of the cave, seeing the monument in front of her.

"CELEBI!" She screamed, hoping against hope.

"Bi?"

The small green, fairy-esque creature flew from the deeper reaches of the forest. "Bibi?"

Behind them, she could hear the fighting getting closer and louder.

"Please, Celebi... My son!" She held the bundle of blankets before her like an offering. "Please! Take him somewhere safe!"

She heard him shout in surprise, and knew there wasn't much time.

"They're coming for us, Celebi, please!"

"Bibibibibibi!" The creature darted over to the young woman and one small green arm reached out and touched the bundle.

"BIIIII!" They were surrounded by a green light before vanishing just before the pursuers of the young woman burst into the clearing.

Five years into the past, a baby bundled in a soft blanket with a note pinned to it appeared on the doorstep of a just-starting out laboratory.

* * *

At the same lab, now at the same time the above scene was occurring, a red haired five-year-old discovered a girl his age passed out from heat exhaustion on the steps. This was the very beginning of a friendship that would be unbreakable, and the first step of a journey that would mirror one taken earlier in the same region.


	2. A Facepalm-Worthy Morning

Insane: Micheal and Mercy are pictured on the cover.

* * *

She rolled out of bed, bubble gum pink hair tangled and in her face. Unfortunately, she actually ROLLED out of bed, landing on top of the small, silver and blue fox-cat creature sleeping next to her bed.

"EEVEE!" (Oh, the indignity! I thought you loved me!)

"Sorry, Tempest..." She rolled her eyes at the dramatics of her favorite companion - next to a certain redhead.

The shiny Eevee glared at her Trainer.

"I'll give you some bacon." She rolled her eyes as the kit immediately perked up. "Come on."

Down in the Lab's kitchen, the afore-mentioned redhead was standing at the counter, cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning, Micheal!"

"Hey, Mercy." Without looking away from his task, he smirked. "You ever gonna tell Lily that you used mind-control to get her to let you stay?"

She groaned, whacking her head on the table. "You're beating a dead Ponyta, Micheal. I've told you - I don't want anyone other than you to know about my powers!"

Micheal, who was now opening cans of pokefood for the pair of hungry Eevee at his feet - His, Missy, and ordinary brown one, and Mercy's shiny one, Tempest."

"Eevee!" (NOMS, Daddy!) Missy cried.

"EE!" (Yes, feed us! I'm feeling about to faint...)

"Eevee." (Drama Queen.)

"VEE!" (Hey!)

"Will you two sto-o-op?" She groaned, thwacking her head on the table again.

Micheal laughed, sliding her a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"You DO know I'm perfectly capable" She began irritably.

"Lily says the new insurance policy has a stipulation that voids the entire thing if you try to cook again. The Fire Squad insisted!" He cut her off.

"That CAN'T be legal." She groaned, yet again introducing her forehead to hardwood.

"Last time the Fire Squad came by they thought we were experimenting with toxic weapons! And that will kill brain cells. You wouldn't wanna hurt the defenseless cells in your brain, would you?"

"I'm not sure. I'm kind of leaning towards taking out my morning woes on a certain ginger." She said nonchalantly. Her friend stumbled backwards, dramatically clutching his chest. "Mercy! You WOUND me!"

She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to facepalm. Luckily, a distraction arrived in the shape of a blue and white Eevee. "EEVEE!" (Mama! You promised BACON!)

"That I did, sweetheart."

"Why'd you promise her bacon?" Micheal asked as she tossed the Pokémon a couple pieces.

"Oh, I rolled off my bed and landed on her this morning."

He started laughing uncontrollably."What?" She snapped.

"Remember when we met?"

She thought for a moment, then laughed. "Yes."

_Mercy Lawless stumbled through the unforgiving Orre desert, not knowing her destination..._

_Only knowing she MUST get there._

_A building in the distance caught her attention._

_There!_

_Her senses going wild._

_It was so hot..._

_She pushed and pushed until Mercy found herself on the steps of the building, then promptly passed out from the heat._

_Awareness returned, making the five-year-old realize she was in an unfamilar place._

_Startled, she fell off the bed._

_Right onto a lump of blankets containing a ginger._

_"Ahh!"_

_"Sorry!" Mercy cried. "I didn't mean to fall on you!"_

_"S'okay..." The bundle of blankets grumbled._

_After fighting their way out of the blankets, the redhead and pink-haired kids stood looking at one another._

_"I'm Micheal."_

_"My name is Mercy!"_

_"Micheal?" a woman's voice called. "Is our guest awake?"_

_"Yes, Lily!"_

_A pretty lady with her mocha hair pulled into a messy bun and wearing a pink lab coat entered. "Hello, little one."_

_Mercy bowed slightly. "Hello, ma'am. My name is Mercy."_

_"Well, Mercy, I'm glad to see you're okay. Now can I have your parents' names so we can get you back to them?"_

_"NO!" Mercy suddenly yelped. She was HERE! Too close! Her eyes began glowing cyan blue._

_Micheal stared as Miss Lily went stiff, her eyes turning the same cyan._

_"I belong here. I HAVE to stay!"_

_Lily repeated in a monotone, "You belong here. You HAVE to stay..."_

_"Good." Mercy said, her eyes going back to purple._

_"Well, Mercy, I'm glad you're joining the family!" And Lily walked out, leaving Micheal to stare at his new friend._

_"Uh..."_

_"I CAN EXPLAIN! See, I'mkindasortapsychic. IknowIneedtobehereforsomereason. I'msorryIusedmindcontrolonherbutIHADTO!"_

_Micheal blinked at her._

"Mikey! Mercy!" A familiar voice cut into their laughing fit.

They looked at one another in horror: JOVI!

The boundless ball of blue-haired energy that was Jovi Krane burst into the kitchen.

"MORNING MERCY AND MIKEY!"

"I hate being called Mikey..." Micheal grumbled under his breath.

"Jovi!" Mercy cried. "Calm down! What if your mom sees you running around the kitchen again? It's dangerous!"

Micheal grinned. Sicking Lily on Jovi may be a bit of a low blow, but it worked. Jovi froze mid-bound and stared.

"SORRY! DON'T TELL MAMA!"

Lily chose that moment to come in. "Hello, Micheal, Mercy. Morning. Don't forget. You two have training today."

"Of course!" Was the response in stereo.

"Good. Run along, you two."

~! #$%^&*()-

*Orre's Ocean*

~! #$%^&*()-

The S.S. Libra, a new Pokémon transport ship from Hoenn, was on her way to Gateon Port.

It was a quiet night...

Perhaps...

Too quiet.

Under an orange moon, a squad of four small one-man helicopters flew in formation to bracket the large ship.

The captain and first mate, the only humans on board the transport ship, would later report rough waves threw them out of her, and she was lifted into the sky by an unseen source.

It would be noted that they were likely hallucinating due to panic, but other than them, there were no other witnesses.

Thus, only one thing was certain.

The S.S. Libra had vanished into thin air from the middle of the ocean, taking the Pokémon passengers with her.

* * *

Insane: Like it? Hate it? Read it? Leave a review! I'd like to know there are people reading this...


End file.
